Need Your Body Against Mine
by FkYouHackers
Summary: Ash and Serena finally have their uuh bonding time


We join Ash and Serena at a hotel they booked that is in the city where the Pokémon Showcase Masterclass had taken place,Serena had beaten Aria in the Masterclass by one vote for the title of Kalos Queen, Serena was so happy that she had beaten Aria.

Ash: (Gives Serena s huge hug for the 10nth time that night as congratulations for her win of the Kalos Queen title,he was so happy for her) I'm so happy that you won Serena, I'm happy for you,I knew you could do it!

Serena:hugs back happily again) Aww your so cute when you keep congratulating me this way "I think it's time I celebrated" Ash,I need your body against mine,I think it's time we give each other exactly what we both want (,breaks the hug and winks at Ash and giggles).

Ash: (Blushes a deep shade of red guessing what Serena meant) "Is she really ready to give me her virginity? Okay,gotta be ready," (trying to calm down his nerves) Do you really mean what I think you mean?

Serena: Yes Ash that's what I meant,you ready? (She receives an eager nod and a grin from Ash,so she pulls him into a deep kiss and jumps up putting her legs around his waist and giggling against his lips as he kisses back excitedly and carries her to the bed and puts her down).

Ash: (Kisses back eagerly and sets her down on the bed while roaming his hands all over her body since he knows she won't have a problem as she was the one to suggest it and man he was glad that she suggested it,he's been aware of their sexual tension since they confessed to eachother and he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to hold out any longer) "I want her so bad"

Serena: (She feels a feeling of delight as Ash's hands roam all over her body,she also couldn't hold out any longer since the sexual tension felt like it was consuming her mind and now she didn't want to hold anything back,she returns Ash's actions by roaming her hands all over his body and she can feel his body muscles tighten almost hastily from her touch,that revelation makes her even more delighted,suddenly she feels something poking against her upper leg and she definitely knows what it is,she feels her body heat up between her legs) "Wow he's so eager,just like I want it"

Ash: "We have to breath,I know! I'll just kiss everywhere els for a while (He pulls his lips away from hers and starts kissing from her ear trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw,to her neck,to her shoulder and then her collarbone,he feels his jacket being unzipped then, then he feels his shirt being buttoned down)

Serena: (gasps as Ash's lips reach her collar bone,she starts taking Ash's jacket and shirt off and throws them to the ground after having done that,she then takes off the upper part of her dress and unclips her bra while at the same time pulling it off her chest in one swift motion,she then zips down Ash's pants and starts pulling the pants down) " Okay now where getting somewhere,my body craves him so badly".

Ash: (loosens the strings that are keeping his girlfriend's dress together at the front and lightly pulls the dress down,realising that Serena was now also bear chested he moves his face between her breasts kissing in between them,he hears a pleasurable moan and another gasp which is sharper then the gasp of when he had kissed her on her collarbone,then he kisses Serena all over her neck again while kneading both her breasts with one of his hands and cupping both her buttcheecks with his other hand and he once again hears a moan from her) "She feels so good,everything is just soft enough but also firm,I'm glad that she is the girl I love and that she loves me"Serena I love you so much.

Serena: (Starts moaning more and more) " His hands are so magical " Ash I love you so much too (Serena pulls Ash's lips from her neck using one hand and roughly pulls his lips back against hers to keep herself from giving off any more pleasurable moans but also because she feels that her lips also need some attention, next she pulls Ash's pants and his underwear off as she hears his shoes fall to the floor and then she kicks her own shoes off,then she feels her panties slide down to her ankles and kicks them off,she then applies some spit to her hand and lubricates Ash's manhood with it by sliding her hands up and down it as she feels her womanhood tighen from the inside already as wet and dripping as physically possible) Ash,p - pl - please put it in,I need you inside me,I can't take it any longer".

Ash: Okay here goes,this will hurt a little (he guides his shaft to Serena's entrance and starts pushing in slowly,but his slow motion gets interrupted by Serena throwing her legs around his waist and pushing him in all the way despite her pain so he kisses her tenderly on her mouth) " this feels so great,but she's still in pain,I must move slowly".

Serena: Ash,you can keep going,the pain is subsiding,just keep pushing into me (She feels Ash picking up the pace and starts bucking her hips hard to meet Ash's equally hard thrusts) "hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu,he feels so good inside me" Oh that's better Ash, uh uh uh yes Ash oh yes I love you so much!

Ash: (He picks up the pace even more while his hands keep kneading her breasts and her buttcheecks and then he feels the skin on his back and shoulders tear) ho ho ho Serena it feels so good to be inside you,oh yeah mh, I love you so much too Serena!

Serena: (She bucks her hips harder into his also picking up the pace) Oh yes Ash Harder! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! Harder Ash! Harder! (She feels as Ash goes harder,then she flips them over and rides him as hard as she can,yes! yes! Yes!(She then presses her lips hard onto Ash's lips again feeling that her lips are dry,she moans loud against Ash's lips.

Ash: (Moans hard against Serena's lips like she is doing against his and he also speaks in between kisses) Oh yes Serena! Ride me like you rode on that Gogoat in the race you had against your mother. (He quickly flips them back around into the previous position,but soon pulls out turns Serena on her stomach and rams his manhood right back into Serena's womanhood in quick movements) Oh Yes Serena! Oh ha yes!

Serena: (screams in delight) Oh! Oh! Oh Yes Ash! ( after a while she gets them back into the position they were in before with her on top of him) Oh Ash its happening ooooooooo!!!!!!!!! (She screams out as she orgasms feeling incredible, she rides out her orgasm)

Ash: (Bucks his body up as Serena rides him harder) Oh Yes Serena ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ah! ah! ah! ah! Serena I'm also climaxing ahhhhhhhhh! (He screams out in pleasure as he also gets a huge orgasm and pulls Serena's lips hard against his in a searing kiss to muffle both their pleasure filled screams and as Serena rides out her own orgasm on top of him).

Serena( finally having rode out her orgasm she collapses on top of him while breathing heavily) Wow Ash that was great,don't worry about me getting pregnant though, were both almost eighteen years old anyway goodnight,I love you so much Ash.

Ash: (also breaths heavily) Your right Serena that was great, I swear you were like a goddess,it felt so wonderful inside you,I wouldn't prefer any other girl to make pregnant, your the only one, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,night,I love you so much too Serena.

(They kiss one more time before Ash falls asleep still inside Serena and Serena falls asleep still on top of Ash)

** There will be a sequel to this one too,stay tuned to find out what happens in the next story!-**


End file.
